800
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: When you open up your home, make sure you know who you're opening it up to. Otherwise you might end up with a drop-dead sexy incubus who wants nothing more than to bend you over the nearest surface and have their way with you. Shameless KisaIta, demon!Kisame.


**A/N: **

**So, chalk this one up to me having gone a while without writing a one-shot and my friend playing the **_**hell**_** out of the game ****Catherine****.**

* * *

After a long day of reading paperwork, chastising idiots, and being forced to sit through conference meetings where his father would just drone on and _on_ about things he could care less about, Uchiha Itachi just wanted to get some sleep before waking up a 5:30 in the morning and doing it all over again. But could he?

"Ah…"

No.

"Oh, God~!"

He could not.

"Yes, harder! Please, _harder~!_" Itachi pulled his pillow over his head, desperately trying to drown out the feminine cries and gasps of pleasure coming from the room next to him. But then, of course, the rhythmic banging of a wooden headboard against the wall that connected the two rooms in the condo. Finally, when the cries turned into screams and the banging turned to slamming, Itachi gritted his teeth and got up from his warm, comfortable bed.

He grabbed his favorite red robe and draped it around himself before he walked out into the hall. He walked a short, well-practiced route to the room next to his and knocked on the door, getting only more screams in response. Itachi knocked again, getting a similar response until he finally slammed the door open: the pungent-sweet smell of sweat and sex assaulting his nose before he narrowed his eyes and called out, "Excuse me!"

On the bed in the room, there was a hot, young thing with her hair in a frenzied disarray, her eyes teary from pleasure, and her body damp with sweat. But Itachi was glaring above her. Dark eyes were glaring at the man with the sinfully dark skin, thick, corded muscular build, shocking blue hair, and the powerful black eyes. He didn't hear Itachi, however, too far gone in his current activity: his hips thrusting into the girl's wet heat to the sound of her impassioned cries.

"KISAME!" Itachi shouted.

"Hm?" The bluenette blinked, looking up from the girl to see Itachi at the door, "Oh! Hey 'Tachi!" The brunette rolled his eyes before frowning,

"Do you care to tell me _what_ you are doing?"

"Itachi…" Kisame panted, "Isn't that a bit mean? _Her_ name is…"

"I don't _care_!" Itachi shook his head, "Could you keep it down? I have work in the morning!" Kisame pouted, still making sure to keep his bed mate of the hour happy,

"You know what's good for insomnia?" Itachi rubbed the temples of his head, seething,

"I swear to God, if you say 'a good fucking'…"

"A good fucking!" Kisame laughed, leaning down to take the girl's lips with his own. Itachi stood there for a moment more, calling out,

"Kisame, could you just—"

"Ah, I'm coming~!" The girl cried, clutching onto the dark man's shoulders as her screams rose to a fever pitch, staying at that point for three full minutes, before her relaxed, hyper-pleasured body slumped back to the bed. Kisame reared back and gave a few more thrusts into the girl's body before he seized up, smiling as he panted out,

"652…" Itachi shook his head, averting his eyes when Kisame pulled out,

"Are you _done_ now?"

"Yeah," Kisame smiled, brushing the sleeping girl's hair aside, "She was hot and bothered from the club, she won't make it through another round…"

"Good," Itachi huffed, "Now I'm going to bed. _One_ of us has to actually _work_ for a living."

"Ne… Ita-chan…" Itachi sighed. He knew he shouldn't, he really shouldn't have… But he did anyway.

"Yes – What the hell?" Kisame was leisurely stroking the more than impressive column of thick, rigid flesh between his thighs, smirking at the brunette,

"You know, my kind can go thirty-three times without needing a breather. What do you say? Want to be my 653rd?" Itachi gritted his teeth, ignoring the faint dusting of rose on his cheeks before he snapped,

"Shut up! Stupid incubus…", and slammed the door.

* * *

Two years ago, Itachi Uchiha, age 22, had decided to rent out one of the spare rooms in his condo. Now, it wasn't like he _needed_ the money (he worked at his family's corporation building and his mother owned the building that the condo was in) or that he _needed_ company (his friends would occasionally come by and Sasuke's impromptu visits from University weren't unwelcome) but he was getting tired of coming home to a sterile bit of space that seemed like it had never been used.

So he put an ad in a magazine.

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

After six months, it seemed like no one was going to even call to inquire about the room. And for the life of him, Itachi couldn't figure out why. The room was spacy, had its own bathroom, the rent was good, and the building was in a prime part of town. Why the hell wasn't anyone calling?

"God," Itachi gritted out before he went to bed one night, "I don't even care if they're human, someone come and rent this damn room!" And then he went into a frowning sleep, not knowing in the least what he had just put into motion.

* * *

The next morning, Itachi was awoken by a loud knocking on his front door. It was so loud and incessant that he didn't have time to shower or change. He simply walked to the door and opened it.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Itachi nearly jumped back at the sound of the loud greeting, said greeter walking in right past Itachi, "Oh wow, nice place!"

"Excuse me!" Itachi called after the intruder, "May I ask what it is you're doing?" The brunette blinked as he took in the stranger's appearance: wild blue hair, tall, broad, muscular, with skin like the freshly dug earth in a garden. The man turned, flashing a brilliant white smiled and stated,

"I'm here about the room for rent?"

"Oh." Itachi nodded, "Come along then." As they walked over, the bluenette smiled,

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, and your name is?"

"As your potential future landlord, you should call me Uchiha-san." Kisame nodded,

"Right, Ita-chan it is!" Itachi gulped,

"Wait, how did you-?"

"Is this it?" Kisame asked, walking over to the empty room next to Itachi's. The brunette nodded,

"Yes, it has its own bathroom and the best view of the whole condo besides my own. Rent would be around –"

"Are there any nightclubs around here?" Kisame asked, looking at all the walls in the room. Itachi blinked before thinking,

"I'm not really one for those sorts of things. But last time I checked there were a couple, I think…" Kisame smiled to himself, whispering,

"A couple huh? And a city this size… Take into the population… Okay, that's a fair ratio…" He smirked, "I'll take it!"

"Just like that?" Itachi sputtered in disbelief, "Don't you at least want to see the kitchen or the bathroom?"

"It's fine." Kisame hummed, taking out a sleek, black cellphone (the model of it Itachi didn't recognize) and pressed a button in his speed dial. Itachi was expecting to hear the gruff older man talk to someone about helping him move or a bank about withdrawing money. But instead, his ears could only hear deep, accented words in… Was it Spanish? Italian?

"(Kakuzu, I found a place… Well, how else am I going to get my 800? … Oh, shut up. Anyway, can you get me an appointment with Sasori? … Well, you know I need to make my preparations as soon as possible! I want to get an actual job, damn it! … Okay fine, fine. … You know, you are lucky that you are a good lay or else I – Kakuzu? Kakuzu..?) Well, fuck you too then." The bluenette hung up the phone, "And not in the good way either."

"So, about the deposit?" Itachi asked. Kisame nodded, taking a black and blue checkbook from his pocket and writing out the desired number upon it.

"Here you go." Kisame nodded before turning to walk out of the condo, "I'll start moving in tomorrow!" And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

Kisame moved in the very next day (Itachi thankful that the check on his deposit didn't bounce), and after all of his things had been moved, Kisame settled into the couch and smiled, "We should go clubbing."

"Like hell," Itachi scoffed, "I don't know what _your_ schedule is like, but _I_ have to work tomorrow morning and –"

"Hold that thought." Kisame interrupted the brunette and walked to the door. Itachi was confused, but _then_ he heard the knocking.

"How did he..?" Itachi briefly wondered about how Kisame knew that someone was at the door before they opened, but he couldn't even get the question out before Kisame opened the door: revealing a redhead dressed in copper and black.

"Sasori!" Kisame laughed, the redhead walking in and looking around before he took off his sunglasses, deep brown eyes matching his growing smile perfectly.

"Nice place…" He commented before turning to Kisame and stating, "Okay, where is your bed?"

"Who's this?" Itachi asked as Kisame led the redhead to his bedroom. Kisame smiled and stated,

"This is my good friend Akasuna Sasori. He's a real fire-crotch…" The bluenette purred, tugging at Sasori's pants, "Red hair under there. How do you have it cut this time around?"

"In a diamond," Sasori replied, yawning as if it were the most normal thing in the world to be talking about what shape his pubic hair was shaved into, "They didn't have anything more complex and I didn't have the time to do it myself."

"Aw…" Kisame pouted, "Well, come on then." Itachi was getting sick and tired of being ignored, so he called out,

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?"

"He's just going to help me with a few things, no problem…" And with that, they walked into Kisame's room and locked the door behind them.

* * *

An hour and six minutes later was when Itachi knocked on Kisame's door, speaking, "Is everything okay in there?" He didn't get an answer, so he opened the door…

And was met with an eyeful of nude redhead.

"What the hell?" Itachi screamed, Sasori jerking away from his actions (painting some sort of symbol on the walls) and sighing,

"Could you please not be so loud? Art such as this takes a _lot_ of concentration, calm and –"

"_Why are you naked?_" Itachi wasn't hearing anything about art or work, he wanted to know why he was seeing the scorpion-tattoo on Sasori's back that had the pincers going to his shoulders and the tail wrapping around his leg. At the sound of all the yelling, Kisame walked out of the bathroom, clad in only a pair of black boxers, and asked,

"What's with all the yelling?"

"Your landlord is so finicky…" Sasori smiled as he kept on painting, "Like he's never seen a naked man before." Itachi blushed crimson before he calmly stated,

"Get out of my condo."

"I'm just trying to help _you_ out." Sasori smirked, "When he starts _working_, you're going to wish that these rooms were soundproof~"

"Get out of here!" Itachi shouted, shoving Sasori's clothes into the redhead's hands and forcing him out the door. When the redhead was gone, Itachi glared at Kisame before shouting, "What the hell was that?" Kisame blinked, about to say something when his phone rang.

"I have to take this." He explained before he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Itachi should have figured that something was weird that moment, but no… The moment that he finally figured that out was when, one Saturday evening, he was trying to catch up on lost sleep from the week. But the front door slammed open, the sound of Kisame's laughter and a woman's voice being heard until they walked into his room.

Oh, Itachi wished that whatever Sasori was doing that day, he had let him _finish_.

The brunette's friends had told him what sex was like, but he had never watched or read porn, so he never had to _hear_ or_ see_ it.

But all night long he had to hear the woman's sounds of desire and moans of want, the sound of the bed creaking underneath their movements creating a horribly awkward metronome that succeeded in keeping the Uchiha up.

_All… night…_

* * *

And it seemed that once Kisame had gotten a hang of the night-club system of the city, he had someone to sleep with almost _every night_.

One evening, Kisame had brought home a male partner so the sex had been a bit rougher. Itachi had finally decided that he had had enough.

He would confront Kisame about this tomorrow and, worse come to worse, ask him to vacate his room.

"Hoshigaki-san." Itachi spoke as the bluenette entered the kitchen. Itachi rolled his eyes as the other came clad only in boxers.

"Good morning." Kisame smiled as he rummaged the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice and drinking straight from the carton. Itachi involuntarily shivered as a single, stray drop cascaded down Kisame's strong jaw, down to his neck and then his firm pecs and…

"We need to talk." Itachi cleared his throat, shedding his mind of all impure thoughts about his tenant. "Your nightly activities are getting to be quite distracting and I'm afraid that you're either going to have to find another place to do them or leave."

"What?" Kisame nearly choked, setting the carton down, "You can't do that! I _have_ to sleep around!"

"Oh _please_!" Itachi rolled his eyes, "You act like a little _less_ sex in your life will be the end of the world!"

"It will be for someone like me…" Kisame frowned, sitting on the chair across from Itachi. The brunette could only scoff,

"Really? And why's that?"

He was not expecting the answer he got next. Hell, who _would_ have. But Kisame tilted his head and smiled, showing off those prefect white teeth, before he said as normal as normal could be,

"I'm an incubus." At first, Itachi didn't know _what_ to think. So, he chuckled,

"You really are pathetic. Now, seriously… Cut down on the sex or get out." But Kisame shook his head, chuckling,

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Why the hell would I?" Itachi frowned. Kisame sighed,

"I guess I have to show you, don't I?" Itachi had had enough games, so he turned and began,

"Look, I know that you don't think you should give up your lifestyle, but you're living with others now, don't you think that… maybe… you… should…" The brunette's eyes went wide as he looked over at Kisame, the only word going through his mind: _Impossible_…

Kisame's dark complexion slowly shifted to blue as a pair of sapphire horns grew from his hair. His teeth grew sharp and his eyes slowly gained a golden glow around them. A pair of large, smooth leather wings sprouted from his back: flapping a bit as they were exposed to fresh air, and a long, slick tail the same hue as his skin slithered down from his backside at the same time his boxers shifted into the normal attire for an incubus: leather and chains across his strapping chest and a thong that barely covered any of his generous blessings.

"Man, shifting always leaves me so damn horny…" Kisame groaned, his leathery wings flapping a bit before folding behind his back. He glanced at Itachi, the slim brunette's shapely figure and wide, shocked eyes doing _all_ sorts of things for his unquenchable libido. "How about it?" He smiled, "Want to be my 253rd?" Itachi finally blinked out of his confusion before he shouted,

"What the _hell_ are you?"

"I _told_ you," Kisame chuckled, rubbing his tenting crotch in the leather-thong, "I'm an incubus." Itachi found, for some strange reason, that taking his eyes away from the sight was harder than it should be (pun _not_ intended).

"But…" He shook his head, "That's impossible! Incubuses only exist in fairy tales or weird anime and video games!" Kisame could only chuckle,

"Actually, the plural form of 'incubus' is 'incubi', just like for 'succubus' it would be 'succubae'."

"Shut up!" Itachi shouted before he took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, anxiously trying to convince himself, "This is a dream, an illusion from living a completely abstinent lifestyle. God, if I had known that it could get this bad…"

"_Whoa!_ Wait a minute," Kisame waved his hands, trying to get Itachi to slow down his speech and frantic moving about, "Are you a _virgin_?" Itachi frowned, desperately trying to disperse the growing blush on his face,

"So what if I am?" He was expecting Kisame to make fun of him (it would have been so much better if Kisame had _just made fun of him_) but no, the blue-skinned incubus smiled like the child who had snuck into the cookie jar (or the demon who had just seduced a priest) and he smiled, sharp teeth shining in the dim light,

"That is _so_ _cute~!_" He pat the Uchiha on the head like a child, "Oh, back in Hell you hear things like 'virginity' and 'innocence', but you never think that you'll actually _see_ it!" The bluenette had to take a step back, his blood beginning to rush, "Oh man, you wouldn't believe how hard that makes me! Come on, you _have_ to let me pop your cherry!"

"WHAT?" Itachi screamed, pushing Kisame's arms away as he tried to pull the younger male close, "Get off!"

"That's no fun by yourself!" Kisame smiled, but then he blinked: a black light-bulb going off in his head, "Come on, I'll blow you! That'll get you nice and ready for the world of adulthood!"

"Let go!" Itachi managed to get himself away before he panted, "I'm not seeing this! I can't be, I can't be, I _can't_ be!"

"You are." Kisame chuckled walking over, "But I suppose that I should tell you why I'm here, it's nothing all that bad really."

"Really?" Itachi frowned. Kisame nodded,

"Mm-hm! You see, let's put things in a more human sense: I just passed the bar back in Hell for sensual activities and seductions, the usual fare for any incubus or succubus, but now I have to perform a bit of an internship, you see?"

"I see?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. Kisame was trying to put this all into words that he could understand, but it was just making things more confusing.

"So, every demon who majors in the sexual arts has to come here to Earth and sleep with 800 human beings. Gender doesn't count, as long as we can get them to cum harder than they ever have in their lives!"

"Do you have to be so vulgar?" Itachi frowned. But Kisame chuckled,

"Sorry about that, back in Hell things like 'cum', 'dick', and 'pussy' are day to day words. But yeah, I'm here on my internship. As of now, I've slept with 252 human beings. Just 548 more to go!"

"This is _insane_!" Itachi shouted, trying to still deny the obvious in front of his eyes. But Kisame practically glomped him from behind, smirking with sharp teeth shining,

"I know right? How am I _not_ screwing your lights out over the kitchen table right now?" Itachi squeaked (a very _manly_ squeak, damn you!) when he felt Kisame's arousal pressing against him from behind.

"Get away!" Itachi yelled, taking advantage of Kisame's distractions to push him away. "Listen here, this is what's going to happen: I am going to go to the grocery store, after a few hours in the _real world_ away from incubuses –"

"Incubi –"

"Shut up!" Itachi groaned, "When I come home, everything will be back to normal and you can go on with your life and whatever you were doing." Kisame hummed at the brunette's panicking. But then he smiled and asked,

"Does that mean I can continue on with my internship?"

"Whatever!" Itachi sighed, taking his keys from the counter and storming out of the door.

* * *

Things did _not_ get back to normal. And now, 400 nights of lust and heat later, Kisame was in the final stretch (as he loved to tell Itachi every night) of his internship.

* * *

"Do we have any more juice?" Kisame asked as he rummaged the fridge in the nude (a habit that he had taken up and Itachi _desperately_ wished he would stop). He whooped in victory as he found a bottle of apple juice and took a deep chug, exhaling, "Ah! Just the right amount of arsenic to start the day right!"

"Idiot," Itachi sighed, digging into a small bowl of rice. He ate in silence for a few bites before he addressed the sex demon who was smirking at him from across the table, "Your rent is due tomorrow."

"Really?" Kisame asked but nonetheless he snapped his fingers, his cellphone appearing in a blue cloud of smoke. Pressing a number at random from his speed-dial, he pressed the device to his ear before smiling, "Mrs. Yamanaka! How are you? … Oh, I've been doing fine. … Dinner? Tonight? With your girlfriends and _their_ boy-toys? Perfect! Oh, just one thing though… Yeah, it's the first week of the month. … Straight into the account would be best. Okay, I'll see you tonight." The phone disappeared in the same manner it had come, Kisame stating, "The money should be in your hands by tomorrow night. _I_ have to go find a suit, excuse me."

Kisame strolled off to his room, using his tail to close the door behind him.

Itachi's hair shadowed his face as the chopsticks in his hands snapped due to his rage.

* * *

If Itachi had to estimate from the cries and moans from the two girls in Kisame's room and the last time he had said anything, Kisame would have gotten up to 796 by the end of tonight. He winced as he heard Kisame's voice ask,

"So, how should we..?"

"You fuck me, and I'll fuck her!"

"That sounds like a plan!"

The brunette shook his head, anger welling up inside of him like it had been for the past few months. But why? It wasn't like he was jealous of all these sluts and whores who let Kisame have his way with them. But… He did find himself wishing that maybe, just maybe, Kisame would give up on this internship of sex and just say: 'Itachi, want to go catch a movie?' or ''Tachi, we should go out to eat!' rather than just hearing him ask,

"_Hey 'Tachi, you want to be my 369__th__?" _

"_It wouldn't take long, a quickie and you would be off to work! Just be my 456__th__!" _

"_Please be my 547__th__?"_

The gasps of passion and the creaks of the mattress beyond the wall distracted Itachi from his miserable thoughts and caused him to look down at his sheets and realize that all the provocative noise had given him a bit of a problem. He sighed before reaching into his pants, wanting to get this done quickly before anyone noticed. "Damn it…" He bit his lip, stroking his member in his soft, slender hands.

Pre-cum soon began beading at the tip, giving the slim brunette a means of lubrication as his strokes got faster. "Stupid…" He panted, "Incubus…" He only said _that _because every time he slept, went out, or touched himself, Kisame would always be on his mind. _Especially_ when he did the last one. The sounds from next door caused him, in an aroused daze, to wonder, "How good of a kisser is he..? What's his _size_..?"

He bit his lip, a fantasy of Kisame's naked, muscular frame on top of his own and teaching him _everything_ he had learned in seduction school ripping through him. With a few more pumps, he covered his face with a nearby pillow to muffle his screams as he found release: a warm, sticky substance coating his fingers.

* * *

"Hm?" Itachi walked into the living room a week later and saw Kisame seated on the couch, a carton of ice cream in his lap. "What are you doing? I thought that you would have been out celebrating." The brunette was expecting some witty (perverted) response from the bluenette. But, to his shock, Kisame shook his head: popping a spoonful of the cool chocolate treat between his lips,

"No, not tonight." Itachi was more than shocked at that response, but he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and he just went to work.

Kisame sneezed as he shut the door.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Itachi raised an eyebrow as he saw Kisame shivering on the couch a week later, a blanket draped over his shoulders and another cart of ice cream in his lap. The bluenette coughed, his best attempt at a reassuring smile on his face,

"Stop worrying, it's not good for your face." Another coughed ripped itself from his throat, Itachi wincing from the sight of the other's _obviously_ sick state. The brunette could only sigh and go off to work again. He closed the door behind him, taking in a shaky breath as he leaned against the door: the other males haggard coughing making him want to stay home.

* * *

The Tuesday morning of the third week after, Itachi walked into the main room dressed in a set of black and red silk pajamas. He had today off, so he was taking the opportunity to laze around a bit. "Kisame, I'm making breakfast, do you want anything?" However, when he looked around, the room was empty: Kisame hadn't hunkered down on the couch like he usually would. "Kisame?" Itachi called out, looking around and carefully listening.

Maybe he went out? But it was morning and the bluenette never went out until night. So the only place Itachi could really look was…

"Kisame?" He whispered, opening the other's door and keeping a careful eye out for any sign of his roommate. "Kisame, could you cut the crap already, I—AH!" He shouted as he tripped over something, "God, can't you at least keep your room…" His eyes went wide as he saw exactly _what_ he had tripped over. "Kisame?"

The bluenette was passed out on his bedroom floor, his forehead drenched in sweat and his body shivering violently. Itachi immediately tried picking him to help him back into bed, but muscle weighs more than fat… "Damn it!" Itachi yelled as Kisame wouldn't budge. He had no choice but to resort to ripping the blanket off the bed and draping it over Kisame's body. While he moved about the room, he noticed something on the ground.

Something black,

Sleek,

Shiny…

He picked it up, realizing that it was Kisame's cell-phone. He pressed a few buttons, getting to a recent calls list, most of the entries to someone named Luci.

"Buongiorno?" The voice on the other line asked after Itachi had pressed 'call'.

"Hello?" Itachi was sure that the voice was speaking Italian, and he frowned as he heard them mutter 'shit' before speaking in Japanese,

"Uchiha Itachi correct?"

"Yes." The brunette gulped, "Look, I don't know who you are but Kisame has been calling you a lot lately. He's passed out on my floor and—"

"_Que?_ I mean… Oh, are you _serious_?" The voice on the other end sighed, Itachi immediately asking,

"What? Do you know what's wrong with him?" Itachi waited for a moment, his eyes flicking back and forth between Kisame's trembling body on the floor and the wall.

"Well…" The voice chuckled, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Itachi shouted, "Tell me, _please_!"

"Our dear Kisame has forced himself into withdrawal, my dear. For _some_ hell-forsaken reason, he's stopped feeding and now it's taking a toll on his body. A shame really, Kisame was one of my favorites…" Itachi hated the way Luci was saying this so nonchalantly, but he _desperately_ needed some help.

"Can I help him? Please, there must be something I can do!"

"Hm…" Luci's voice hummed before he quickly stated, "A good-fucking? 'Kaythanksbye!"

"Wait, what?" Itachi shouted, but the phone had already clicked off. "Great!" He shouted, throwing the phone to the ground. "Now what am I supposed to…"

"'Ta…chi…" Kisame's groaned from the floor, Itachi biting back a whine,

"Damn it…" The brunette stood up and walked over to the male on the floor, gulping as he moved the blanket away and saw that body of rugged, rippling muscle with only a pair of boxers covering him. "Gods help me…" Itachi kneeled back down, moving his hand towards the other's crotch, "I can't believe I'm about to do this…"

Oh, Itachi did not want to grope the unconscious bluenette through the thin fabric of those boxers and feel _every_, heavy, thick inch of his member.

Honestly, _why on earth_ would he struggle to pull the boxers down and get an eyeful of that powerful flesh? How could he even think of taking it into his hands and stroking it, gasping as it began to grow and swell?

What could possibly make his eyes hood and his tongue to lap at his suddenly dry lips as pre-cum slowly began to appear from the slit on top?

"Hm…" He muttered, face heating up as he swirled his finger into the sticky liquid, smoothing it over the straining flesh before rolling his eyes, "To hell with it.", and licking his roommate's cock from the base to the tip.

From that simple action… Don't ask him to explain it, but it was like someone had lit a fire underneath him. Heavy moans spilled from his throat as he wrapped his soft lips around the thick member in his hands. _'It's so smooth…'_ He observed mentally, _'Even though it looks so fearsome and it's spreading my mouth so obscenely… And it's so hot…'_ He blinked open his eyes as he felt the member twitch, quickly trying to get as much down into his throat as possible: groaning as he nearly choked himself a few times.

A good chunk of time had passed by the time Itachi was able to get the first few inches into his mouth, but all of his stimulation had apparently been enough. Before he could even comprehend anything, he found his mouth flooded by a hot, thick, syrupy substance. He was forced to pull off, lest he choke, but the rest of Kisame's release covered his face: white, sticky cum dripping from his chin.

"Damn it…" Itachi gritted out, looking for a towel to clean himself up. But as he swallowed what had shot into his mouth, he gasped: eyes going wide at the taste. He was expecting something bitter, salty… But his taste-buds, hell, his very _nerves_ were suddenly assaulted by the sweet, decadent taste of an incubus's cum. He wiped a finger across his lips before licking the substance off, hungrily repeating the action with the rest of the crème on his face.

While he was focused on his own treat, he didn't notice how his roommate's body slowly began to rouse up from unconsciousness.

"Mrm…" Kisame groaned before opening his still tired eyes and looking around, "I feel like I just had the best blow-job of my life…"

"Hm?" Itachi replied half-heartedly, sucking the remaining cum off of his finger and actually _whining_ when there was no more.

"Oh." Kisame gave a nervous chuckle as he saw them both sitting on the floor, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to worry you or anythi—Hey!" Before he could finish his sentence, Kisame found himself laying back on the ground: a suddenly nude Itachi looking down at him with a hungry look in his eyes. "Itachi?"

"Show me…" Itachi panted, "Show me _everything_ about you… Your horns, your wings, your tail, I want to see _everything!_"

"Itachi, what's gotten into you?" Kisame asked. Nevertheless, he shifted out of his human disguise and allowed his supernatural features to come into view.

"There we go…" The brunette licked his lips as he watched the demon, no, this sexual deity beneath him. "I wonder…" Itachi mused to himself before he seized Kisame's tail.

"What the-?" Kisame yelped, his body jerking at the motion. That had… never happened before. "Itachi, wait a moment, I think you should – Fuck!" Itachi didn't wait, he kept stroking at the teasing appendage, whispering in delight,

"So your tail _is_ sensitive. It's just like in that one hentai that my one of my friends lent me… Let's see…"

"I thought you didn't read he—_Fuck..!_" Any and all questions and thoughts were shattered when Kisame felt Itachi take both the tip of his erection _and_ the tip of his tail into his mouth: his tongue dancing about both appendages.

Itachi's voice purred in his throat as the taste of pre-cum dripped into his mouth.

'_Damn it…'_ Kisame gritted out in his mind, _'Why is my tail so sensitive? This is the first time someone's been able to find my weakness…'_

He looked down just in time to see a sight that made him want to jump the Uchiha and fuck him in two.

The brunette had actually begun to finger himself while his mouth remained busy with Kisame's dick and tail.

For Kisame, the sight of those slim, delicate digits breaching that small, tight hole… Touching depths and recesses that no other man had ever had access to…

"_That's IT!"_ Kisame growled, flipping them over so that he was on top for once during this ordeal. Lust had him seeing red; his mind clouded over with nothing else but the need to bury himself inside the body of this succulent youth before him.

A surprised moan left Itachi's lips when Kisame abruptly crushed their lips together, plundering the youth's mouth in a predatory rendition of a kiss. When the incubus finally pulled away, he growled out, "You've uncaged a beast Itachi… Fuck," He panted, pinning the human down with his intense gaze, "I've never been this hard for someone before!"

"Fuck me…" Itachi reached up, whispering into the bluenette's ear, "I want you to make me see stars…" Kisame smirked,

"You'll see more than _that_, believe me." Before Itachi could ask what he meant, he found himself being carried like a sack of potatoes to the bed. He was tossed upon it, blinking as Kisame laid down and got comfortable.

"The hell are you doing?" He panted, wondering what Kisame was getting at. He got his answer when the blue-toned incubus pulled him to rest on top of his body. But the incubus had positioned them so that Itachi's lily-white ass was in front of hungry eyes and Itachi had a clear view of Kisame's cock. "69?"

Kisame nodded, licking his lips before he spread the smooth cheeks in front of him and licked a long, hot line down the crack. He smirked at Itachi's moans and harsh breaths from the action before going in.

If he thought that he was losing his mind before, Itachi went one flew over the cuckoo's nest when he felt a rough, slick surface (much like a cat's), lick around his hole before it moved inside: slicking up his innermost depths.

"Oh God…" The brunette hissed out his pleasure, just to flinch when he felt that tongue move away.

"Uh," Kisame chuckled, "Can you use a different phrase? You have _no_ idea how quick the mention of that name kills a boner."

"Hmph," The brunette managed to smirk through his pleasure, "I'll do you one better." When Itachi was sure that Kisame was about to go back to rimming him, he wrapped his lips around _his_ favorite treat: swirling his tongue around the tip before going down in the same tandem as the bluenette's tongue in his ass.

However, soon Kisame pulled his tongue away: licking his lips as he smiled, "You're ready enough."

"Finally!" Itachi gasped, pulling his lips away from the hard and heavy cock that he had fallen in love with over the course of an afternoon in its company. In an attempt to help the incubus, Itachi turned himself around so that he was face to face with his roommate. "Come on, put it inside already…" Kisame could only smile as he nudged the head of his erection against the brunette's ass: already feeling the scorching heat inside.

"Gladly." And with that, he began slowly pushing in: nearly shredding his bottom lip with his razor-sharp teeth as he was encompassed by a boiling, velveteen-tightness that he had never experienced before.

And for Itachi… He was trying and failing to keep quiet as he felt that thick, rigid organ carve or a searing path for itself through his insides… And he relished every tight, unbearable moment.

After what seemed like an eternity for both of them, Kisame stopped when he was nestled in to the hilt: quelling everything in his incubus instinct that told him to just go for it. Despite his demonic nature, he was a kind (yet rough in the long-run) lover: he wanted to give Itachi time to adjust.

"Move!" Itachi panted out, the blush on his face spreading to his entire body as he tried to move against the incubus but _damn it_ if Kisame wasn't built like a tank: they weren't moving until _he_ said so. "What's taking you so long?"

"Shh." Kisame replied, looking down at Itachi with hungry eyes that seemed to be void of all light, "Let me see…" He gave an experimental thrust, "If I can find…"

He thrusted again, searching for a certain something. To Itachi, this was fine: feeling Kisame moving in him would have been enough to make him come.

But soon, a shout of pure ecstasy left his lips as the head of that large erection hit something in him. Kisame smirked, "Found it! Here we go!" He made sure that he had a firm hold on Itachi's hips before he began to thrust upwards into that decadent heat: his cock feeling like Itachi was sucking him down every time he pulled out.

And on his end, Itachi was a moaning mess as every thrust seemed to hit his prostate: sending already fired-up nerves into over-drive. The brunette surged forward, slamming their lips together so the moans could be stifled at least a little.

However, air proved to be a precious commodity so Itachi pulled away. He clutched his hands onto those broad shoulders, quite a feat with the beads of sweat slowly forming on both bodies, as he panted in short, hot bursts, "Harder… Go harder..!"

"Careful what you wish for," Kisame grunted out, "You just might get it." If Kisame was warning Itachi about something, the Uchiha was hardly listening at this point. All his senses were focused on was getting more of the delicious bliss that Kisame was enlightening him to.

How had he never slept with anyone before? This was amazing!

But as he thought that, he gasped when Kisame flipped them over and spread his legs wide before beginning his thrust anew: now with more vigor and strength behind each movement.

The hot, tight slide into his very core on every entry and exit… The brunette almost couldn't take it.

"I'm almost there... Fuck, just a little more…" Itachi tried to lower a hand between both of their bodies so he could stroke himself to the glorious orgasm he had been pursuing. But Kisame moved his hand away, growling,

"You're going to come from my cock in you or not at all babe."

"Sadistic fucker!" Itachi gritted out, just to be cut off by another moan as his sweet spot was abused. "Oh, harder… Harder!"

Feeling the sexy brunette's internal walls sporadically clenching down on him, Kisame knew that Itachi was going to come soon. He leaned down, clamping his sharp teeth onto the slim body's neck.

That bite sent Itachi into a mind-shattering orgasm: the scream that he let out was pure, primal, passionate. The tight grip on his cock combined with the feel of Itachi's release staining his stomach, triggered Kisame's own powerful release: his cum spilling out with such force that it spilled out of Itachi's hole despite the cock filling it.

They both strived to catch their breath as the reverberations from their coupling went down. Kisame shook his bangs out of his face before he whispered, "800…" And slowly pulled out from Itachi's body: his cum leaking out of the stretched and open hole and onto the sheets,

When he had pulled out, he almost missed the whimper of loss from the young male beneath him. But he certainly didn't miss how Itachi slowly moved three fingers down, down, down his over-pleasured body, between the cleft of his ass, and into his entrance.

The incubus was speechless as he watched the human youth thrust the three digits into himself until he pulled them out, each dripping with the bluenette's thick release, And Kisame felt his mouth instantly dry up as he saw Itachi suck every drop from his fingers, licking them clean, before he looked straight at the other and stated,

"You told me that you could go thirty-three times without stopping…" He managed to lick a stray bead of white off the side of his lip before asking, "What's stopping you?"

* * *

**OMAKE**

Itachi was fast asleep in a large bed with black and blue sheets. While he was deep in slumber land, his hand moved across the sheets and over to what felt too firm and warm to be fabric. So, imagine his shock, when he woke up and saw that it was that same red-head he had met in his condo that fateful day. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Itachi screamed, Sasori sitting up and yawning,

"Kisame, your little bed-mate here is still too prude~! How do you expect him to make it down here?" There was a groan from the other side of the bed as Kisame rolled over and wrapped a strong arm around Itachi's waist, murmuring,

"He's right Ita-chan, loosen up a bit…" Itachi narrowed his eyes, gritting out,

"How am I supposed to 'loosen up' when there is a stranger in our bed? Kisame, you can't just… just…" He bit his lip, desperately trying to keep his speech pattern regular… But it failed as a hot and heavy moan slipped past his lips and he collapsed back into bed his face growing red as he panted out, "Kisame… Stop it, I'm trying… Ah… To talk here~!"

"Hm?" Sasori raised an eyebrow and pulled the sheets off of the two, smirking as he saw them both nude: the bluenette's slick tail leisurely pumping out of the younger male's reddening hole.

"What was that you were saying Ita-chan?" Kisame growled, leaning to kiss and suck at Itachi's neck. The brunette strived to regain control of his breathing, only managing to rasp out,

"Damn it… Not… while he's… here… Damn, that's good…" Though he tried to ignore the other presence, he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into the air or the pre-cum that began to dribble down his length. Kisame only smiled, his eyes gaining a predatory expression as his horns grew out and he moved up, pressing hot kisses onto the brunette's skin until he was at his lips. He whispered,

"Come on. You'll soon learn that it's even better with an audience…" And with that, he took Itachi's lips into a hot, slick embrace: both of them tumbling into the sheets: the roar of the unending flames outside orchestrating their latest bout of lovemaking…

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, for those of you who don't know about the game 'Catherine', allow me to give you a brief synopsis. (Spoiler alert... kind of?)**

**The main character is a guy named Vincent who is in a long-term relationship with a woman named Catherine. Catherine is at that time in life where she wants to settle down and get married but the pressure is too much for Vincent who decides he needs more time to think and goes out drinking with his friends. **

**He wakes up the next morning in bed with a strange young woman named _Katherine_ (note the 'C' and 'K' differences). **

**Vincent soon finds himself in the dilemma of either growing up and settling down with Catherine or enjoying a free, open, fun relationship with Katherine. **

**Also, throw in a couple of deadly nightmare puzzles, a world of sheep, and the fact that Katherine turns out to be a succubus and that's where I got my inspiration for this story! **

**If you liked it, please review! Thanks for reading! **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


End file.
